Rain
by GlidingHigh
Summary: It's like there are fireworks exploding, millions of colours around them. Burning patterns in the sky. – Oneshot, Clace.


**Rain**

She heard it first the pitter patter of rain against the roof of the institute. Her smile lit up, her eyes full of joy. She was on her feet immediately, bolting to the door.

Once in the rain she was free. Laughing she spun around, jumping up and down. The rain surrounding her, enveloping her. She was in her own world.

"What are you doing?" A voice full of laughter, shatters her fantasy.

Turning to face the voice, she pushes all her hair from her face.

"I mean you are practically frolicking in the rain,"

Her laugh comes out like a snort.

"It's called dancing," Her reply is.

"Dancing, huh?"

"Yep," She giggles before spinning around in the rain.

Abruptly she stops, he has her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest. Noses touching, she can't but help her eyes flicker to his lips.

"Teach me," He whispers, moving his lips to her ear.

Reaching out she grabs his hand, placing it on her waist. Taking his other hand she holds it bringing it up to her chest height.

Slowly they sway, left to right, spinning slowly. Just holding each other tightly.

She buries her face in his now soaked shirt, her hair falling around them. A deep rich red, darker than her hair normally is. The rain drops slowly falling around them. Falling slowly.

He twirls her, letting go of their hand. They stand, staring, mesmerising each other. Before she starts running, jumping into his arms.

He spins them, laughing, heads thrown back. Rain falling all around them.

She lowers her forehead to his, smiling blissfully at each other. Slowly she lowers her head simultaneously he raises his head to meet hers. Their lips meet, there's no control, no with draw.

It's like there are fireworks exploding, millions of colours around them. Burning patterns in the sky.

But there was only rain, wrapping them a cocoon where they could be together, no one could harm or change them in any way. They were in their own little paradise.

"I love you" He whispers against her lips.

Without giving her the chance to reply he smashes his lips to hers and with such a force that it sends them flying towards the institutes walls. Still holding her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, they kiss. Calmly, but with such passion it becomes fierce.

"I love you" She whispers back when they withdraw their lips, needing breath.

But even as the stand there wrapped in each other embraces they need more. They want more.

As he draws back, he just takes her in every perfection and imperfection that makes her, her.

"You're beautiful," He says and he smiles as she shyly ducks her head into his chest.

"I mean it, you are," He insists, pushing her head up so he can see her eyes, sparkling green.

Instead of replying, she kisses him. Sweetly, twisting her fingers in his hair. Pulling them impossibly closer. His response is just a passionate, even more, igniting another flame between them. Causing them to pull each other even closer.

The rain still falls, shielding them from curious passer-by's. It falls stronger now, pounding down on the kissing couple.

"I think that maybe we should go inside," He shouts to be heard over the pounding rain.

But never of them move. He still holds her, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist.

Her fingers are tangled in his golden hair, down at the base at his neck.

Quickly he kisses her neck, a swift and light touch. Before he lowers her to the ground. His fingers dance along her waist and up into her wet hair. Higher and higher until they reach her face.

Slowly he traces the contours of her face. Her cheek bones, lips, chin, eyes. Before kissing each one. Each kiss becoming more frantic, filled with more love, more passion. Finishing on her lips, he kisses her franticly, desperately, lovingly.

Even though he is the one that suggested it, to get out of the rain, she is the one to follow it through. Pulling away, taking his hand and walking up the steps to the entrance of the institute.

They leave the rain.

Leave the freedom they had in the rain, their sanctuary.

But the memory remains.

The passion and love follows them everywhere, whether it is raining, snowing or a sunny day. They love each other the same.

With fire and passion, a fire that never will die out.

Because their love is eternal, the love of Clary and Jace.

* * *

_Oh the cheese!_

_That is probably the cheesiest thing I have written, EVER._

_I would like to give the BIGGEST shout out to Meeeeee (I cant remember how many 'e's there were, but that looks about right). My first ever reviewer! Yay, confetti and all that jazz._

_So please review and tell me what you think. :)_


End file.
